Tmnt One shots
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: It's in the title (Yes i know it says FullMetalNinja75 on the cover page. Thats my Wattpad name)
1. Raph love story

Raven slumped her shoulders, thoughts running through her as she looked out the maths classroom window. A roar broke the silence of scribbling pencils. Raven jerked her head up. Raphael was fighting The Shredder. She had to be hallucinating. Raph looked at her, a grin broke through his face. He winked, and went back to fighting. Raven rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be _him._ 2012 reincarnation. Her crush, Hamato Raphael. A large swirling redy purple portal appeared behind them. Raph pushed Shred-head in. He broke the window and ran to Raven at the back of the class. She looked at him closer. He looked so much better up close and real. Bulging muscles. Sweat from fighting. Small scars. His red mask cut and jiggered at the end.

"It's you," He shouted "The girl from my dreams, you're actually real. And a lot hotter then Mona"

Raven blushed. "He'd dream about her?"

"Come on" He shouted putting an arm out. Without thinking Raven took it. Ignoring the shouted of the class mates and teacher, then let herself fall.

 **This was for a friend. I don't like him. She demanded that i put it on Wattpad, which i also have (FullMetalNinja75) so i thought i put it on here too!**

 **The name Raven belongs to the friend i wrote this about.**

 **I have decided to make this a full length story, plz check it out it's called _Too good to be true_**


	2. Donnie heart break

Donnie hummed quietly to himself. He'd finally finished re-making Metal Head.

"Hey Leo." He said, as his older brother passed his lab. Leo looked at him, then jerked his head back. Donnie frowned. What was up with Leo? He pushed it away.

 _Later that day._

"Hey Mikey wanna play video games?" He asked walking into the lounge room. Mikey looked up, then want back to playing Helix.*

 _Okay..._ Donnie turned around to the direction of his lab.

"Almost finished with your memory chip" He said to Metal Head. He patted his old friend on the head.

 _Training_

Every one avoided him

"Where's April?" He asked, hopefully she'd talk to him. Mikey squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh Don," Leo said in a slow tone, choosing every word in a careful tone. "I don't know how to tell this, but uhh Casey and April started...," Leo paused.

 _Please say don't say dating!_

"... Dating."

Something broke inside him. Donnie felt himself fall to his knees. HE WAS GOING TO KILL CASEY JONES! Tears formed. All that time he'd spent trying to warm up to April and this is what he got...

 ***A/N 2003 fans will get this, (Yeah I know it is made 100 years in the future, but I had to.)**

 **So what did you think, i've been told it's depressing. But hey it was going to happen any way**


	3. Tales of Yokai

**I had this idea from Tales of Yokai, what if Renette never came for them and they went back to NY and followed Splinter and their younger selves anyway hope you enjoy!**

 _Six year old turtles._

"Come on Leo." Raph said roughly. To his older brother.

"What if Splinter tells us off for going to far from the lair." Leo said.

"Yeah Leo." Mikey encouraged. His bright blue eyes longed for adventure. Leo turned pleadingly to Donnie, who shrugged.

The brothers trudged through the sewers.

"I'm The king of the sewers." Mikey shouted, climbing up a ladder.

"Are you now?" A deep male voice said in return. The four brothers flinched. _Humans?_ Four largish shadows appeared and advanced at the children.

"Hey." The voice continued. He stepped into view. He looked like Leo, only older. The Leo double wore a blue mask two twin katanas on his back. The other figures also came. They all wore masks.

"How are you?" Raph demanded. "We're not afraid of you!" He ran up and kicked his older self. The Raph double smiled.

"Aww Raphie you were so cute." Mikey double said.

"Don't call me that." Raph double said, threatening a punch.

"How do you know me name?" Raph shouted. Fear now danced in his voice.

"It's okay," Leo double knelt down. "We won't hurt you," He promised. "Besides if we did, we'd mess up time and stuff."

"Who are you?" Donnie asked curiously.

"We're you." His older self said gently, he was still the tallest, and now wore classes. The turtles.

"How?" Mikey shouted, hopping off the ladder.

"Promise not tell anyone? Including Master Splinter." Leo double said, his voice wary. He wasn't sure what their sensei would say. If you found out that they'd followed him every where. Three of the younger turtles nodded eagerly. Raph stubbornly turned his head.

"Promise." Raph double growled. Leo double shot his younger brother a warning stare. They didn't want to scare their six year old selves. Mikey nudged his brother.

"Come on." Donnie said, the mini scientist coming out of him.

"Fine." Raph muttered, only just loud enough to hear. Leo double nodded and started to explain.

"That's soo cool." Mikey shouted. Mikey double nodded. Donnie's eyes sparkled with wonder.

"So remember don't tell anyone" Leo warned

"Or we'll find you." Raph growled roughly. Leo punched Raph's shoulder.

"Don't scare them." He said soflty.

 **Yeah I know it could never happen cause of Shred-head and invasion but it was still fun to write!**

 **Review on what you think!**

 **-Ninja out**


	4. Last one standing 2003 Donnie

**okay this is a last one standing of Donnie 2003 (duh!) I hope you enjoy!**

Donnie's eyes shot open for the 3rd time that night, s usual sweat pored down. Donnie closed his eyes, he couldn't forget that night. Why? Why did it have to be him, why did he live, why did they have to die?

Donnie sprinted down the New York alley way. Raph and Casey bodies layed together, signs that the foot ninja had come, were written all over. Raph's shell cycle and Casey's motor bike was parked nearby. Tears sprung to Donnie eyes.

Mikey's body was lying lifeless on a rooftop. His blue eyes were open, they no longer sparkled. Donnie pushed his tears down, as he continued to find the rest of his family. April was lying near the smashed Battle Shell. Leo not far, Leo was killed by The Shredder himself, two slashes in his chest proved it. Splinter was missing, but Donnie knew he was killed too.

Donnie collapsed on the floor, salty tears ran down his cheeks, they were gone. Donnie banged his fist on the cold concrete floor, they were gone..

Donnie drew in a breath as he slowly walked to the edge. The shell cycle glinted in the sun behind him. Donnie felt shuffle across the dirt cliff base.

"I'll join you soon." He whispered to his family. _Inhale_. Almost at the edge. Donnie allowed the air to relax slowly out his mouth.

"Soon." He promised, and stepped.

 **Review what you though!**

 **-Ninja out**


	5. SAINW- what happen to Donnie- My story

**Okay so this is another gotta watch the ep to understand. This ep is in 2003, season 3 it's called Same As It Never Was, or SAINW. Anyway the long short of it is, Donnie goes into the future where he's been gone for over thirty years and nobody knows why, oh yeah and the Utrom Shredder has taken control of the world, and making every one slaves, so yeah happy!Anyway this is my story of what happens! I hope you enjoy!**

Donnie sprinted over the apartment building panting. A noise, like a step, faint, but just noticeable Donnie drew his bo staff. They were playing Hide and attack. A game to sharpen senses and skills. Leo was 'it.' The point of the game. Three were to run and hide, the person it, was to find and hit all of the last caught was next it. Unless one of players caught 'it.' Then they were 'it.'

"Leo?" Donnie shouted out loud. Silence buzzed in Donnie's ears, well as silent as New York City was at one in the morning was. A shadow flashed past. Donnie quickly went into battle stance.

"Mikey?"Donnie called, his youngest brother was well known for sneaking up on them. Donnie sharpened his senses. He flipped around. The figure of a human, Foot Ninja? Donnie charged at the figure. The figure darted across. Donnie felt a prick against his neck.

Donnie's eyes drooped.

"It'll do." A cool male voice said. Then Donnie blacked out.

Donnie's eyes slowly opened. Chemicals wafered into Donnie's nose. He was lying face up on a metal table, white roof. The connection in his brain. Was he being cut open? Sure Donnie enjoyed dissection... but... Donnie struggled, his metals cuffs, under wrists and above is ankles dug into his skin. His mask, knee and elbow, as well as his wrapping had been taken off.

"Be calm," A soothing said. Long blond hair fell off her face. Her blue eyes sparkled. Donnie's heart pumped hard against his rib cage.

"It's okay, we're here to help." The woman said in her soft voice. Donnie almost believed her. Donnie was too scared to continue struggling. He breathed deeply to calm himself. An end of a scapel reflected in Donnie's prefral vision. The smooth hand of the woman brushed againt Donnie's check. Was this over? Would his brothers notice his disappearance, and find him? Donnie closed his eyes. Strong hands pushed them open. The metal drew nearer in his sight. Pain flared up in Donnie's right eye. Donnie screamed.

Donnie groaned, and rolled over the cold concrete floor. His eyes still stung. Donnie lightly pressed a finger against the bandage. He remembered the surgery. His eyes, they destroyed them... All he saw was black. Cold scales brushed against Donnie's shoulder. Donnie straightened himself. Fear ran cold through his blood.

"It's okay" A female voice . "I'm not going to hurt you," Donnie breathed deeply. "Hey, calm down, I'm not like _them._ " She spoke with such a strong tone of disgust, Donnie almost believed her. Her arms was wrapped completely around his shoulders. The skin was reptilian.

"Your a snake," He muttered. "A mutant?"

"Your right," The fellow reptile agreed."But not like you. I am just a snake with the ability to talk."She explained.

"Whats a snake doing here." He frowned.

"I would ask the same for a turtle."

Donnie bit his lip. "I don't know." He admitted, going to sit down, but remembered he didn't know his baring. The snake slightly lifted her strength on his shoulders.

"How did you get here?" She said in a frowning voice.

"Ah. We, me and my brothers were training... Can you help me get back to them. Please!" He pleaded. The snake slithered off his back. Donnie turned his head around, trying to find his new friend.

"I'm here." She whispered

"Can you?"

"I can... But..."

"Do it!" He ordered.

"You'll be killed!" She shouted.

"Give me a chance." Donnie pleaded. He wanted a chance to see... or hear his brothers again.

"Alright," She said softly, Donnie heard the noise of a gate unlocking.

"Walk straight, lower your head." The snake said. Donnie quickly obeyed.

"What's your name anyway?" The snake frowned.

"Donatello." Donnie answered.

"Donatello, I like it." She repeated. "I'm Ruby, from my scales, they're red." She explained. Donnie nodded, he was still crouched. Ruby was his eyes, He listened to every word with careful concentration.

"Hey you!" A male voice shouted. Donnie flinched.

"Ruby?" He whispered. He wasn't sure how open they were.

"Run, It's just straight to the exit I'll try and distract them." She said, a distance sadness in her voice. Donnie nodded and obeyed.

Donnie ran blind down the hallway. He panted, but he couldn't stop. His hands pressed against the glass door. Donnie ran his fingers around the door.

"Come on!" He muttered furiously, he didn't have much time. The feet padded louder.

"It's closer!" The female voice said. "Shoot now!"

Pain shot through Donnie's chest. The last thing he remembered thinking was, _hey, that's where my heart is_. That was the last thing he felt. Donnie's fell forward, he hit the ground with a thump.

He was dead...

Ruby's POV

Ruby released her teeth on the scientist, the redhead pressed on the wound, gasping to stop screaming.

"Donatello!" She shouted to her new friend. No he wasn't... Ruby sighed and dropped her head on the floor. "Not another one." She muttered, allowing the scientist to take her to her cage.

Leo's POV

Leo sighed. Where was Donnie? He looked at Mikey and Raph.

"So you have no idea where he is?" Leo asked his team. Mikey shook his head.

"Nope." Raph shook his head.

"He could be still hiding?" Mikey frowned. Leo shook his head, Donnie wasn't the kind to just run away.

They started at one, it's now three, he wouldn't still be out. Unless Donnie

"Let's split up and look for him, in case he's hurt _Or dead "_ Leo ordered, not adding the last part. His brothers nodded. Then leaped away.

Leo walked slowly over the hotel, staring at the alleyway next to him. He just wanted a sign, maybe Donnie's staff or something. Leo's shell-cell rang, Leo turned it on immediately, hopefully his brothers had more of a clue.

"Leo?"Mikey voice said at the other line, "We check the sewers, nothing."

Leo nodded, "Thanks anyway... wait _we?_ "

"Yeah, Leather-head. Raph got Casey and April."

Leo smiled. "Good,"

"Keep searching."

"YES SIR!" Mikey said in a mock saluting voice, Leo couldn't help smiling. Even at this 'scary' moment Mikey kept his usual happy self, for that Leo was happy.

A scream. A male. It could've anything, a scared child. Someone being mugged, but Leo wasn't going to take the risk. He quickly pulled his shell-cell out and contacted his family and friends.

They meet on the on the white building.

"So you have no idea if Don is in here, but you don't want to risk if it's not?" Casey said unsure. Leo nodded.

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"Sounds good. What's the plan." Mikey nodded

Leo hesitated. He was used to everyone looking at him expecting orders and answers, but for the first time he was scared, his brothers life could be in this choice to look in this

"Right," Leo drew in a breath. "Uh," Leo cleared his throat. "Leather-head, Casey and April will stay out yeah for more in touch." He eyed April. "Mikey Raph, you're with me"

Leo crawled through the white largish air duct. A scream. Leo's heart missed a beat, it was the same. He started to crawl faster, the noise echoed through the metal. Muffled voices. Leo tried to find a hole, just something to tell what was going on. Smoke. Leo frowned. A bend in the duct. Groaning.

"It's so heavy!" Someone shouted.

"Simton," A female voice said. "Clean up the mess."

Fianlly Leo found something, He saw scientist in white lab coats talking. No Donnie... Leo sighed.

"Nothing?" Raph said from behind him. Leo's mouth was dry. He was so sure.

"Nah, turn around." He said looking at the floor...

 **Over one thousand words! I am so proud of myself, plz comment what you thought! I hope you enjoyed**

 **-Ninja out**


	6. Hold on

**Okay this is just a random story i wrote when i was bored, no plot line just random...**

"Leo!" Raph called sprinting up to his oldest brother's body. Leo was lying lifeless on the concrete of the hotel roof top. Raph's heart hammered in chest. his brother had to be okay, Leo couldn't die not now, not yet. Raph roller to his knees, sliding on pads, slightly wearing them. Raph placed a light hand on Leo's chest, still breathing. Barely. Leo groaned. Raph smiled, he should be okay... Should. Leo opened his eyes weakly.

"I'll protect you," Raph promised. Leo looked sadly into Raph's eyes. "Just hold on Leo, it'll be okay." He nodded, then raised a shaking Shell-cell to his ear.

"Donnie?" He asked quickly, once his picked up the phone.

"Hey Raph." Donnie said happily.

"No time for talk, Shell-copter here, now, get April, Casey and Mikey... Quick." Raph said quickly

"Uh, why the emergency?" Donnie frowned.

"Shredder, attacked Leo." Raph answered. Silence.

"Okay, be right there." Donnie whispered. Raph nodded, his gripped Leo's dying hand.

"Hold on, Don'll be here soon, just hold on..."

 **Did you like it? review, favorite yeah that stuff...**

 **-Ninja out.**


	7. Baby turtles

**kay so these are some random storys of when the turltes were babies i might do more of these. im not sure right now...**

 **BTW sorry if i mess Splinter up. =P**

 _Splinter's POV_

 _(7 months)_

Donatello looked into his fathers eyes. Splinter smiled. Donnie opened his mouth.

"Spli..." Donnie began. Splinter flinched. _Was he trying to talk?_ The other turtles looked curiously at their brother. Splinter nodded encouragingly.

"Spli...nt...er..." Donnie left off at the long 'er. "Splin...ter, Splinter.!" He said loudly.

Splinter smiled. "Well done, my son." Donnie grinned at his father attention.

(4 and a half)

"Splinter?" Mikey said. Splinter opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes my son?" He said gently.

"Raphie took my teddie." He said, tears welling up. Splinter nodded.

"Show me where Raphael is." He said immediately. Mikey nodded, wiping tears from his light blue eyes and gripping his fathers hand.

"Raphael!" Splinter said loudly. Raph and Leo jumped from the couch.

"Yes?" Raph asked.

"Did you take Michelangelo's toy?" He asked bending down. Raph frowned, as deciding to tell the truth.

"HE DID!" Mikey said loudly.

"Hush Michelangelo," Splinter ordered. "Raphael?" He glared into Raph's green eyes.

"Yes... sensei." He bowed his head.

"And where is Michelangelo's toy now?"

Raphael stuck his hand under the couch and pulled the stitch covered brown bear. Mikey grinned and stretched his arms out. Raph roughly pushed the bear in Mikey's chest. He flashed a mean look at Mikey.

"Baby." Raph mouthed. Splinter looked at Raph.

"'What was that Raphael?" He asked. Raph flinched.

"Nothing..."

"Raphael,you're brother is important to you."

"More like very annoying." Raph muttered. Splinter flashed a look at Raph, Raph smiled sheepishly. Splinter turned around. Mikey grinned.

"Thanks sensei!" He said happily, tightly gripping his teddie.

 **Did you like it? review or favorite if you did!**

 **-Ninja out.**


	8. Heroes of Olympus

**2012**

Okay I had this idea that every now and then i might make a TMNT crossover with another fandom, some may make no sense, but it's scenes I might make into full books. Or sometimes its only meant to be a single chapter, anyway i hope you enjoy!]

 **If you haven't read Heroes of Olympus this probably wont make any sense to you though.**

 **(Okay just to not confuse you I'll do TMNT Leo's full name. So dont mess it up!)**

Leo's POV

"You stole my name!" The short kid shouted furiously. Leonardo stepped back.

"Uh?" Leonardo frowned.

"I'm Leo!" His browned eyes glared into Leonardo's own. Okay so this kid was named Leo too. "Got that?" He said. The blond girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Leo?" She asked. 'Leo' eyed the blond girl cautiously. The girl smiled, okay Leo was slightly scared of this girl.

"Woah!" Donnie said, from the top of the boat, he was looking down at the metal dragon figure head. "I've never seen metal like this." He ran a hand over the neck. Leo grinned.

"Course you haven't, you mortal peasants."

"Mortals? You guys are immortal!"Mikey shouted happily. The big Chinese guy shook his head.

"No, why do we even call them mortals?" He frowned, eyeing the blond girl. Okay so she must be the smart person of the group. She shrugged in return.

"Anyway, the metal is Celestial bronze, mined from under Mount Olympus, you know the home of the Gods." Leo explained. Donnie nodded, his redy-brown eyes fixed on the dragon. Leo patted the figure head.

"How's it going Festus? No monsters." Leo asked. Okaaay, he talked to the figure head, he was insane. A low rumble came from 'Festus.' Leo nodded.

"First time in awhile." He said with a laugh in his throat.

"So how strong is Celestial bronze?" Donnie asked. Leo grinned, he looked happy to be center of attention. At least from Donnie anyway. Leonardo watched Leo lead Donnie to under deck.

 **Okay so tell me what you thought! Also comment if you like PJ/HoO/KC/MC. I'll follow you! yeah that's all.**

 **-Ninja out.**


	9. Hard core VS Movie fan

**hehe just a weird truthfull thing we can all relate to!**

 **Movie:** I hate the shredder

 **Hard Core:** *Flips around* YOU HATE THE SHREDDER?!

 **M:** yeah... He did this... And this

 **HC:** oh poor you! I had to suffer through watching him kill Splinter!in the 2012! Or in the 2003 when he sent foot ninja in the sewers so they had to leave...

 **M:** that happened in the movie too...

 **HC:** not like we had it! *face goes red* he beat our Leo up! Then they had to go to the farm house to recover...

 **M:** oh OK, that's sad... I guess.

 **HC:** *pulls up chest* and then...

 **M:** OK dude, I get it... *backs off*

 **HC:** no you don't! He beats up our babies and leaves them in pain! And Karai got mind controlled because of him!

 **M:** calm down...

 **HC:** DID I MENTION HE HURT LEO TWICE! THE SEACOND TIME HE WAS IN A COMA FOR THREE MONTHS!

 **M:** Why are you not in a mental hospitak?

 **HC:** *sobbing* it's alright Leo, we're here for you!

 **M:** *Raises phone to ear* umm yeah i'll need a strong sedation needle and a padded cell...yeah... pretty soon


	10. My future kids

Teacher meeting

Teacher: Your four adopted sons Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello are very interesting... Fan of The Masters?

Me: *laughs while making weird duck noises* No I'm a fan of the Ninja Turtles


End file.
